percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Global Zaire Dion
Global Zaire Dion, also known as Globe, "Silent One" and Ferb (The Esperanza), is a demititan daughter of Leto and Lawrence Dion, a remarkable British man. She is a sixteen-year old girl born in Chelsea, London, currently living in California, with her father and step-family. Physical Appearance: Global is 5'6 in height and has pale skin with rosy cheeks. She has long,untidy golden hair streaked with green that she dyed when she was 12. She has intimidating silver eyes. She is lithe and graceful, with long legs and long, skillful fingers. She also loves to wear black tennis shoes and fingerless gloves Personality: She is very silent. She is a serious fighter, courageous and clever. She is quick-witted and on her feet about things. She is not that friendly but is calm and confident. She is also very imaginative and factual about things. Abilities and Powers: *She can go invisible involuntarily, but she can control it.....a bit. * She can speak different languages, her maternal grandfather being Coeus, titan of intelligence. *She also can make things disappear *She is a mechanical and technical genius, though no one knew why. *She has intense intelligence. *She can create invisible objects from her hands. *She can make invisible force-fields and invisible shields and traps. *She is physically and mentally powerful. Fatal Flaw: Her fatal flaw is excessive kindness: she tends to be kind to everyone and every thing, and it is that attitude that often leads her into traps. Fear: Global fears of losses, which is ironic, since her grandmother is Phoebe, Titan goddess of mystery. But she never shows it. History: Leto gave Global to her father, who is an interesting British man. He took care of Global very good, and in the age of four, they moved to Los Angeles and her father married a woman. Her step-mother already has two kids: the eldest, a girl and the young one a boy her age. Global became best friends with her step-brother but didn't get along much with her step-sister. She and her step-brother does exceptionally in school, and in the summer they build wild stuff. When Global was twelve, she was sent to camp, much to the disappointment of her step-brother. She was chased by monsters along the way, but they came to the camp safely. Her father and brother, who came with her to camp, were reported safely at home. She only stays in camp half the summer to train. Weapons: Along with her brother, Global had built a gadget similar to an Army Swiss knife, but more techno. The knife is built to scan the brain waves of the owner, responding to thought, so the Swiss knife will instantly flick to the choice weapon. Name: Global's name obviously means "world". Her father named her that because he has a big interest of the world, and had traveled to different parts of it. Leto wanted to name her Zaire, which became Global's second name. She didn't have any reason why she wanted to name the child Zaire, but instead because the name sounded quite interesting. Relationships: Family *Leto- Global doesn't talk much about her mother, but she loves her inside. *Lawrence Dion - She loves her father very much and admires him. *Sarah Case-Dion - She gets along very well with her stepmother, and prefers to call her "Mom". *Ferl Case- Her beloved stepbrother, not just that: her best friend. She never goes to places without him, except for Camp Half-blood. He is sort of the planner, while she is the builder. They carry a strong, loving bond that holds them together through thick and thin. *Ashley Case - Global helps Ashley on some problems, and cares for her. She also think she's a bit annoying. Friends *Josh McLean - He is a good friend of Global. He learned to adapt to Global's silent personality and is always helping her. *Hippolyta Kanakaredes - Hippolyta is the first to welcome Global when she is new and is very friendly with her. They enjoy making battle strategies together. *Heart Flaire - She gets along with Global pretty well during the quest to save the gods and the lost half-bloods. Motto: Global's motto is Carpe Diem, which, in Latin, means "Seize the Day." She believes every minute is valuable and enjoyable. Quests and Clubs: The Raise of the Raze ~ She is just a new one and trying to adjust in Camp Half-blood when suddenly, she was thrust a quest in her hands with two of the greatest half-bloods and goes halfway round the world saving the gods and lost friends. The Exeglimos ~ She joins The Exeglimos after the quest and joins another death-defying hunt for the Hypnos medallion to stop Chaos from rising and causing,well, chaos in the world. The Esperanza ~ She was called "Ferb" from Phineas and Ferb, because she shares the same personalities and abilities from the character. She doesn't join the others for the find of a perfect base, but instead builds some of the coolest gadgets for them to use. The Olympian Games ~ She joined the Olympian Games and she was chosen by Dionysus for the first challenge. Category:Storm Legends Category:Storm wolf01